


Bring Me To Light

by Lulu (PorkiiTheAgent)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sosfam - Freeform, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Feminization, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, feminine calum, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkiiTheAgent/pseuds/Lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum had always known that he was different. He had always loved girly things. He remembered when he used to watch his mum and his sister Mali put on their make up in the morning, fascinated by the bright colours and the idea of using his face for a canvas. He remembers the first time he sneaked into Mali's room when the whole family was out somewhere for the day. He remembers feeling excited as he painted his lips in with a pretty shade of pink and putting the thick black mascara on his already long lashes. Calum remembers seeing girls walk past in their pink skirts, ballet flats and flowery tops. He remembers being jealous and wanting to wear them too. </p><p>Or the fic where Calum is stuck in the closet, loves to wear girly things and remembers back on the times where he came out in the most unconventional ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> this is my first 5sos fanfic and the first fanfic I've wrote on this site.  
> I apologise if it's absolutely rubbish but you're always welcome to provide constructive criticism (I would really appreciate this). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy :)

Calum had always known that he was different. He had always loved girly things. He remembered when he used to watch his mum and his sister Mali put on their make up in the morning, fascinated by the bright colours and the idea of using his face for a canvas. He remembers the first time he sneaked into Mali's room when the whole family was out somewhere for the day. He remembers feeling excited as he painted his lips in with a pretty shade of pink and putting the thick black mascara on his already long lashes. Calum remembers seeing girls walk past in their pink skirts, ballet flats and flowery tops. He remembers being jealous and wanting to wear them too. 

Calum remembers the day his sister found him dancing in his bedroom wearing one of her floral dresses, his eyes clad in thick mascara and his a deep magenta. He remembers Mali standing in the doorway with a fond look on her face. He remembers finally noticing her and breaking down.

"I know it's not right Mali"

"You be who you want to be Cal, as long as you're happy"

He remembers her taking him by the hand and drying his tears. She had offered to teach him how to apply the makeup properly and to buy him some real girly things. She had asked him about whether he wanted to be a girl, but Calum had told her 

"No, I'm a boy but I love all things girly".

She smiled at him and they both snuggled up together watching Mean Girls.

 

Calum remembers the day his parents found out. It was six months after Mali and he was 15 years old. He was home alone and should have been for a few more hours yet. He had put some pale pink lip gloss on with some light summer make up. He wore a pale pink dress with his favourite white ballet flats and a white headband in his hair. Katy Perry had been blasting from his speakers as he did his homework. The music was loud that he didn't hear his parents enter the house or them knocking on his bedroom door. 

Calum remembers sobbing and begging his parents not to kick him out. They both ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay baby, we love you no matter what" his mother had whispered in his ear.

"You're my son and I love you no matter what you like to do" his father had whispered in the other. 

He remembers never having to be afraid to dress up and be girly around the house anymore. He remembers gushing over photos of Zac Efron with Mali and telling his mum about the new boy Blaise at school who was "hotter than Nandos Peri Peri Sauce".

Calum remembers finally getting Michael to be friends with Luke Hemmings. He remembers the band being formed and meeting their drummer Ashton Irwin. He remembers how they got big and famous. He remembers the frustration of not being able to be himself. He had never come out to any of his friends in fear of being kicked out of the band. He remembers the nights where he would call his mum or Mali and cry because of it. He remembers their comforting words which didn’t bring him any comfort at all.

"They're you're friends, they'll accept you no matter what"

"You've got to tell them Cal"

 

Calum remembers finally taking on their advice and telling Luke, Michael and Ashton. He remembers being a nervous wreck as they all sat down in Luke and Michaels hotel room after a show. 

"Is everything alight Calum, you look really anxious" Luke, being the most caring of his bandmates asked him. Michael and Ashton turned and looked at him worriedly.

 

"Ye-yeah I'm fine" He stuttered out. He couldn't tell them! 

"Wait" Calum exclaimed, the boys turned back and looked at him.

"I uh… I'mgayandIkindoflikewearingmakeupandwearingdresses" The words were spoken fast but Calum had felt relief the moment he said them.

He took a deep breath and repeated himself.

"I'm gay and I like to wear makeup and wear dresses"

There was a silence in the room before Michael leaned over and hugged him, followed by Ashton and Luke.

"Whatever floats your boat man, we love you no matter what kind of shit you're into" Ashton had said as he hugged him. Calum had never felt more happy in his life.

He remembers finally having the courage to dress up in front of them. It was the day after, they had a whole day off with which they planned to hang out in his and Ashton's hotel room. Despite having told them the night before Calum had still been extremely anxious. He donned a pale blue halter neck mini dress and pale blue sandals. His eyelids were also a pale blue, his eyelashes coated in black mascara and his lips a pale pink. In his hair he wore a white bow headband and silver jewellery on his wrists. He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

Luke was the only one in the room, the TV was loud but he looked up when Calum walked in.

"Wow Cal, you look really pretty"

Calum smiled shyly and replied a quick thank you. Michael and Ashton entered the room and upon seeing Calum ran up to him, hugged him and complimented his appearance. It was one of his favourite memories.

 

Now seven months later Calum was happier than he had ever been. He hadn't come out to the fam yet about his cross dressing but they all knew he was gay after he came out in a video. Most had accepted him with open arms and those he didn't, well Ashton had reassured him that they weren't true fans after all. Being able to play concerts every night with his three best friends who were so supportive and accepting had made Calum realise that life could never really get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also thinking of doing 5sos prompts, so if you have any ideas feel free to comment them :)


End file.
